privateschoolworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Valerie Lockhart
'''Valerie Lockhart is the daughter and the heiress of one of the two most power old families - the Lockharts. She is childhood friends with the Bishop family. She is a world-renown supermodel who is famous for walking down the catwalks of the biggest brand names. She is one of the leading masterminds of the series; many family leaders have complimented her as one of the most talented, dangerous and prodigious mastermind thieves ever produced. Valerie is also the girlfriend of Tanner Thorncrest. ' Appearance Valerie has been described many, many times throughout the series by both guys and girls (especially Katarina and Tanner) to be extremely beautiful to the point of being Aphrodite. Katarina has even said that the ongoing eternal beauty battle with Gabrielle has been won by Valerie. Valerie is described as a hot, tall chinese girl with big, double-lid almond eyes. She has a "voluptous" body - a.k.a, a hourglass figure. It has been stated that she is a C-Cup in bra size, size 0 in pants, weighing an incrediblely low 115 pounds with a height of 5'8" (1.72 cm). But she is not skin and bones. She has an enviable 36-24-34 body measurement and a underweight BMI of 16.9/17.0. Yet, despite all this, she has a very healthy and toned body and lifestyle. Her Heist Society circle of friends (Simon, Kat, Hale... etc.) has described her as the asian Miranda Kerr but "...with bigger boobs". As a prodigious part of the Lockhart family, she is talented in the art of disguise; she has hundreds of latex masks that she made, lying on the glass shelves on the far right side of her walk-in-closet. And because being a world-renown famous model isn't helping her thieving side, she has made dozens of fake IDs', passports and papers to go with them. Valerie usually doesn't disguise for most part of her cons, only the real 'conning' part. Born in the world-renown billionaire family both immensely famous in the 'con world' and show-biz, she has a high-taste for famous. Her manager doesn't allow her to go out anywhere without wearing what is declared fashion, as Valerie herself is a major trendsetter. Her usual outfits and accessories are from: *Tiffany and Co. (Jewelry) *Louis Vuitton, Coach, Guess, Burberry, Faberge Egg Necklace (Accessories) *Juicy Couture, Louis Vuitton, Coach, Michael Kors, TNA, Burberry, Marc Jacobs, Guess (Bags) *Guess, Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, American Eagle, Lululemon, TNA, Garage, 7 For All Of Mankind, Pink, Lucky Brand (Pants) *Guess, Louis Vuitton, Coach, Michael Kors, Marc Jacobs, Juicy Couture, Softmoc, Aldo, Ugg (Shoes) *Garage, Wetseal, TNA, A & F, Hollister, Guess, American Eagle, Pink, Urban Outfitters (Top) *Victoria's Secret, La Senza (Intimates) *Samsung Galaxy S3, iPhone 4S (Old Phone), Blackberry Bold 9900 (Old Phone), Blackberry 9790 (All White) (Phones) Due to her unique, creative yet so hot style, she has been labelled a "Boho Chic", which is a nickname that has trailed her back into her inner circles. Valerie usually has two types of the best phones on the market on her at the same time. She likes having the "text and touch" pair - her old couple were the iPhone 4S (White) with the Blackberry Bold 9900 (White), at the start of the second book, she switched to the newest and best Samsung Galaxy S3 (White) with a Blackberry 9790 (White). Rarely, you will see Valerie without her favourite Burberry pieces in the spring - the 'Short Cotton Twill Trench Coat' in different colours, or in the not-so-cold winter, her many 'TNA Lambswool Sweater' in different colours and designs, in the very cold winter - her many 'Canada Goose Chilliwack Parkas while in the spring, she wears a different hoodie from one of her brands above. Valerie has stated that her most favourite piece of clothing is the Purple and White Varisty Jacket with her initials printed on, given to her by Tanner Thornston; who paid fairely well to have the biggest fashion designers in the world (Ralph, Kors, Klein, Vera, Chanel, Versace, Dior... etc.) collaborate together to make this masterpiece. '' Her favourite accessory is a real, authenic Faberge Egg necklace, also given to her by Tanner for her birthday. He had tracked down the descendant of the Faberges', and had bought the most beautiful one, paying the price of 40 million just for it. Personality Valerie is very flirty when she wants to be. She is very outspoken and cheerful but very cunning and intelligent. Simon has told Hale that the only person ever to tie with him in academic battles was Valerie. But the downside to her joyfulness is that she is very impatient, yet ironically she is one of the most easy-going and calm-tempered ones in the series. She does not panic, not even if there is a gun pointing at her head; though, she can hardly wait for more than a minute without getting frustrated. But as a child of the Lockharts, she can be extremely dangerous and ruthless when needed, though she tries to keep that part away as much as possible. When she turns ruthless, she also turns into a killing machine. Her brain cuts off all signal to everyone else and she ignores everyone around her. Still, when the guy she likes flirts/talks with her, she becomes extremely shy but also flirts with them back. She also blushes a lot. History Valerie grew up in the spotlight - as the Lockharts use their fame as a huge diversion for their gigantically big cons - but she has always respected her position and everyone around her. The Lockharts spoiled her, but they are also very strict on her lady manners, personality and thieving skills. They trained her in the art of assassination, all types of martial arts, gymnastics, acrobatics, ballet, all types of dance, 38 different languages, professional acting, professional modelling and as a professional make-up artist. At the age 8, she became famous for her first individual con. At first, Valerie didn't know what to do, until her best friend from Italy told her that the Luciano mafia family was the one who murdered her entire family and stole their family heirloom - the second part of the Hope Diamond, leaving her as a poor orphan. Valerie got so mad, that she didn't even realise what she was doing. At the time, no one knew her target, only had a gut feeling that it was probably going to be the biggest con for a first-timer. 2 weeks after her 8th birthday, she stole the two parts of the true Hope Diamond - one from the Smithsonian and one from a (most dangerous) mafia family in Europe - the Luciano familigia, replaced them both with fakes and gave the respectable heirloom back to her Italian friend. She gained tremendous respect and fame in the underworld from this con. She then went on, over the years to becoming one of the most feared, famous, prodigious and intelligent masterminds and thieves in the history of the underworld, easily stealing priceless artifacts from mafia bosses and famed evil, though she always does it for some kind of twisted reason - like Robin Hood. While her mother is one of the world's biggest singing legends, her father and older brother two of the world-famous director and girls-going-all-obsessed-over-hotness male actors respectively, she broke in as a international level supermodel at the age of 9, earning over 2.5 billion dollars a year Right before the beginning of the series, Tanner had just cancelled her planned photoshoots for Vogue and Cosmopolitan along with her Marc Jacobs catwalk shows for the upcoming 2 weeks. Abilities Valerie is a very capable thief; she has been described by the family leaders as one of the most prodigious, dangerous and talented thieving legends that not only the Lockharts, but the entire circle of old families and the underworld has produced. She is brilliant mastermind, as even Katarina Bishop (a fellow prodigy mastermind) had noted. While Kat and the group had been going through piles and piles of useless plans, it was Valerie who spoke up after seemingly fallen asleep with a detailed plan for the second half of the con while also giving out wise advice to everyone: "If the facts don't fit the theory, then change the facts", quoting from Albert Einstein, before she went upstairs. While she never went for acting - believing that she shouldn't take her brother's eternal spotlight from him, she is as professional, talented and skilled in acting as Colby or any other legend is; and adding her latex-mask-making skill to that, she is nothing but a highly dangerous opponent. Her mask-making and down-to-the-meat precisely makes it so that when she dons her mask, there is no one, not even her own parents who can see through her disguise - with the exception of: sometimes Colby, rarely Uncle Eddie, Bobby, Ax, her parents and Aunt Liz. Not is she talented in acting and mask-making, she is a widely feared assassin. Having combined acrobatics, ballet, fusion of her world-level, black-belt martial arts, her Olympic-gold swordsmanship (of all types) and gunmanship (of all types) and gymnastics with her ruthless, brutal, cold-hearted, bloody "you either kill or be killed" ''hidden assassin part of her personality, she is someone no one, not even the most dangerous mafia family would want to cross. Especially if she is upset. While she could be completely cruel and merciless while fighting, there has been absolutely no one whom she couldn't charm (with the '''sometimes' exception of Colby and her numerous and legendary Uncles and Aunt). Still, unlike Gabrielle, who uses her charm to her liking 24/7, Valerie steers away towards the opposite of Gabrielle - she rarely tries to charm any young, hot guys (though she does on special occasionals when she is jealous and wants Tanner's attention), but the young hot guys comes to her; which, as usual makes Tanner very jealous. Though, it has been stated by many characters that Valerie has won the eternal battle of beauty and charms between her and Gabrielle, and has both gone from frenemies to close friends. Added onto her assassin abilites, Valerie has heightened physical abilites, such as enhanced speed, eyesight, touch and hearing. She can also feel a person's aura from meters away. This was defined on one occasion, where she shot twice, bullseye to the enemy's two eyes, who was sneaking up 10 meters away. She can also feel the aura of a bad guy, as she is often the one to lead them away from dangerous traps. Most of this, she gets from hours on end of cruel training (including living and training in a bikini for 6 months in the coldest months in the coldest part of Serbia), including immunity to most types of pain as her nervous system had basically shut down and the words "Danger!", "Ow! It hurts!", "Stop smiling, god dammit! There's nothing funny about this situation!", "These people are dangerous, don't deal with them!" or "You're about to die! Stop being so calm!" had faded away from her life due to the torturous training that she had received. Plot Heist Society Valerie is first mentioned by W.W. Hale the Fifth (abbreviated as Hale) when he was in the car with Katarina, explaining the situation. Hale mentions that she isn't the only one being pulled out of her normal life, noting that he hopes Tanner would be alive and well after conning as Valerie's manager to get Valerie on this case. Kat asks Hale why he needs her when they've got Valerie out of all people there. Hale replies, saying that Katarina can't simply leave her best friend to save her own father. Valerie is mentioned again (before she makes her first appearance) when Katarina and Hale arrive at one of Hale's hundred or so manors, Kat is suprised to see Tanner Thorncrest - Hale's best friend and one of the most talented world-class thieves of this generation (along with Valerie). Hale smiles and says he is happy that Tanner made it out alive. Tanner shrugs and replies that it was only because Valerie wasn't there. They talk a bit more, then goes off to their respective rooms to sleep for the night (Katarina sleeps in Hale's mother's room while Tanner sleeps over so much that he has his own designated room in almost every one of his manors). Valerie first appears when Hale, Tanner and Katarina are sitting in Uncle Eddie's room, with Hale lamenting over Uncle Eddie stealing the bowls and plates of the British Royal Family when Valerie suddenly walks in with Hamish, Angus and their dog trailing behind. Hamish and Angus leave with the dog while Valerie bluntly tells everyone that it was her that stole the plates and bowls, and plainly because the "...Prince was such a dickhead that I couldn't resist". Then she sits down with a cup of hot chocolate and continues on the conversation, saying "talking about dickheads, Tanner here surely is one". Uncle Eddie sighs and asks her what happened. Valerie gets extremely angry as she explains her story: while Valerie had been doing her photoshoot for Marie Claire and practicing for the Vera Wang catwalk, Tanner had apparently disguised himself as Arlene Juness - Valerie's manager and had cancelled all her upcoming schedules for the next two weeks, which includes her planned photoshoots for Vogue, Teen Vogue, Seventeen, Cosmopolitan, ELLE, Glamour and InStyle magazines along with her 10 catwalk shows. Soon, her anger is calmed by the hot chocolate and warmth of the fireplace. Once outside of Uncle Eddie's brownstone house, Valerie gets extremely cold and shivers constantly as she is only wearing a pair of purple bootie heels along with a pair of ripped jean short shorts with a black and white zebra print crop that leaves her "perfectly smooth, pierced flat stomach showing if she lifts up her arms even a little bit" (as Katarina had said). When Tanner noticed her shivering, he immediately excuses himself from Hale and Katarina. When Tanner goes to put his arm around her, she pushes him away, and he sighs, but as Katarina and Hale encourages him on, he takes off his jacket and slowly puts it on her shoulders. When she goes to object, he holds her hard, so that she is forced to wear it. Valerie glares at him and says that he is a "walking ad" with all his brand names, Tanner points back that Valerie is the same. He then puts his arm around her, but this time she doesn't object and just blushes. Behind them, Katarina is also cold, so Hale follows suit and also puts his arm around Kat. The next morning, Hale and Tanner book them a luxurious private jet to Las Vegas, where they will find one the world's smartest technicians - Simon. Tanner blindfolds her before he takes her to her room in the private jet. When Valerie was let out of the blindfold, she gapes in awe at the fancy customization of the room Tanner had dedicated to her - with all of her favourite styles and brands of clothes. Tanner slowly holds her hand, leans in, looking as if he was going to kiss her. Valerie closes her eyes and wait, only to hear him laugh softly beside her ear, then say that maybe because she likes it so much, he should give her a date onboard for her birthday. When she realized that he was not going to kiss her, she flushes out of humiliation and Tanner seeing this, mocks her more, asking her what exactly did she expect from him. When Kat comes in, she kicks him out of her room. After an hour or so of pure gossip and chit chat, Marcus and Ashton comes in to welcome them to dinner. At dinner, Valerie studiously ignores and sits the farthest away (which isn't very far) from Tanner, but he seems not to notice, like nothing had ever happened. Hale and Kat exchanges eye-talk with each other, after noticing the awkward distance between the two. After dinner, the four of them sit in from of the gigantic 72-inch, watching the latest news, then Tanner switches it to the entertainment channel accidentally, but also at the wrong time, as it shows the latest Marc Jacobs runway show, with the E.T host - Nancy O'Dell talking about Valerie's sudden vacation and drawback from her Marc Jacob's show, even though she is the main star. As Nancy goes on and on about how she would've earned 1.2 million dollars alone from that catwalk, the whole room goes silent and watches Tanner while Valerie glares hatefully at him. Tanner looks unfazed and simply shrugs and tells her that it isn't like the 1.2 million means anything big for her, considering the fact that her alone earn 2.5 billion and if you add the annual 2.5 billion up salaries of her big brother, mother and father, they are probably the of the richest celebrity families in history. He then includes that 1.2 million dollar doesn't mean anything for any of the four of them. Soon afterwards, Hale leaves to plan the rest of the Las Vegas visit, so Tanner scootes over beside Valerie, but she continues to ignore him, as she talks to Kat. Behind Valerie, Tanner asks for Kat to leave so that he can talk to her privately, Kat agrees and leaves. As Valerie turns back to the front, she continues to ignore him, until finally he puts his arm around her. At that moment, Valerie blows it, turns around and yells at him, that he thinks it's funny to humiliate her, to mess around with her, make her think one thing, then completely make a fool of her the next. After that, she leaves him in the living room and storms back into her room. Lying on the bed, Valerie can't seem to fall asleep, as she falls back and forth between feeling guilty for yelling and angry for letting him humiliate and play around with her again and again, yet everytime her heart heals, she goes back to him. At last, she decides to not give him the pleasure of having him know that she is angry at him because that is what she thinks he wants, so she decides to act as if nothing has happened, like all the other times. The next morning, she wakes up from a horrid nightmare of her coughing so much that she coughed up her guts and ended up dead. She shakes the feeling that one day it will happen as she puts a new outfit - a pair of turquoise Dr. Martens Pascal Boots, a pair of dark, slight ripped skinny jeans with grey, black, white striped, loose, short sleeved shirt that goes down to her mid-thighs with a turquoise cotton scarf with a pair of diamond studs on her earlobes and a smaller stud on her right ear cartridge. She comes out just as Tanner comes in to get her. He stares at her and she asks him what is wrong, Tanner simply blushes and says she's beautiful, but she ignores him and walks away. They land in Las Vegas where they go to find Simon. As Simon and Valerie hug and joke around, Tanner gets increasingly jealous, which was Valerie's point. Then they get down to business. Simon says he can do it and they leave it at that. Katarina sees Arturo Taccone's goons following them, which gives Valerie an idea. The next day, Valerie plans them a surprise visit to Sabina Valley, Italy where they met up with their cousin Gabrielle. They took a limo to the destination and on the way there, as if to get back at Valerie, Tanner continously flirted with Gabrielle who, like always, flirted back. At last, when they arrived, Gabrielle shown them the pictures that she took of Arturo's manor, which was like a fortress with only around a 1% chance of success if tried to sneak in. They sneaked in. As they neared the drawbridge, Katarina suddenly got up and ordered everyone to stay put. With that being said, she ran in. Valerie gets mad and tries to follow her, only to trip and tumble into the moat. Everyone panics and Tanner scrambles down to catch her. After that, Tanner and Valerie went back to being on good terms. Katarina comes back and they stay in a five-star hotel and watched the surveillance tape which revealed that the culprit had used the same method Katarina's father - Bobby Bishop had used some years ago - using a small submarine to enter a basement below the water, which was what made Arturo believe that it was Bobby who had done it. Katarina apologizes to Valerie and everyone else; they forgive her. Valerie starts sneezing and having a stuffy nose so Tanner tries to get her some pills, but she refused them. They then realize that the underwater vessel had the Audi and Mariano & Sons logos on it After finding the method, they are still stuck. After sitting in silence for a few more minutes, Valerie jumps up and says she knows the perfect place - Italy. The next day, they arrived at Naples, Italy. It was clear that Valerie caught a cold, yet she wouldn't admit it. While Hale went off to seduce the lady at the Mariano & Sons Dive Shop shop counter, she went to the Audi production facility and "talked" the boss into telling her the name of the person who had ordered a shipping of the Audi Marlin that was made paired with Mariano & Sons. Before she could get it out, Tanner rushed in and got it out of him instead. As they walked out the door, Valerie asked him why he had to interrupt the act, he asys that he didn't trust the guy and that she shouldn't treat it like a game, but Valerie counters, asking him if it was either the guy that he didn't trust or was it her and that it wasn't like Tanner himself never thought of the acts as "games". They reach the rendezvous point before he could say anything else. As they exchange the information, Valerie suddenly realize that the guy that they both got - Visily Romani is a Chelovek Pseudonima. When Gabrielle gets serious and yells that she can't be serious and no one believes her, she shrugs and leans the other way. Hale is confused but no one explains to him. One day later, they arrive in Vienna, Austria - the apparent location of Visily Romani and as they made their way into the presidental suite of Das Palace Hotel (one of the best 7 star hotels in the world) only to be confronted by Uncle Eddie, Uncle Landon (Tanner's father) and her father ("Uncle" Brent). While Gabrielle rushes to Uncle Eddie for a hug, Valerie goes to her father for one and Uncle Landon walks over to Tanner and Hale, asking how his boys are doing. While Uncle Eddie explains that Visily Romani is a Chelovek Pseudonima (a.k.a Alias Man), Valerie lets out an exaggerated sigh and says I told you so to everyone, but her father (Brent) tells her to be respectful and be quiet. Then as the Uncles finishes their talk on the Chelovek Pseudonima, Brent's blackberry vibrates, his secretary asking him where he is. He sighs and tells them that this is it, he will try to make amends for Arturo Taccone, hopefully sparing Kat's father who was also his best friend. When they (as in the young ones) remained silent, it was Gabrielle who spoke out. She tried countering, but Uncle Eddie yells at her, saying that a Pseudonima is a sacred thing, any job done in the name of Visily Romani will not be undone by children. Tanner tries talking to his dad, but instead gets yelled at, saying if he thinks that he can pull this off, when "Eddie, Brent, Rob and I" couldn't. Valerie opens her mouth to speak, only to have her father (Brent) strictly and nicely tell her not to disappoint him, that he knows it's starting again and that if he finds her in the hospital, he wouldn't be happy. Uncle Landon then tells Uncle Eddie that he has to go, then leaves first, Brent follows. Everyone is silent again, but this time they are all looking at Valerie. Uncle Eddie gets up, suggests that Kat goes back to school, leans over and pats Tanner, saying that her father has to be tough sometimes to make you understand the harshness of the world and then, goes over to Valerie and says that with all due respect to her prowess, this is beyond even her now. When Uncle Eddie left, everyone decided to leave Kat in peace. Valerie walks up to the middle of the rooftop and sits on a fancy bench surrounded by flowers. Tanner comes over and sits closely beside her. She ignores him and gets a coughing fit. He immediately asks if she was okay, she waves him off. After a few more minutes of silence, their hands slowly link together. Then, as she sneezes and shivers, Tanner takes off his jacket and makes her put it on. She scowls but puts it on anyways. He blushes and says that she looks nice in anything. She looks down at the too-big jacket and also blushes, murmuring a thank you. Slowly, they start talking, with Tanner wanting to know what her father meant. She sighs then tells him the story. Long story short - her mother was diagnosed with Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, a heart disease where a portion of the heart is unusually thick and that leads to heart failure. And genetically, she inherited it, even though her big sister didn't. But hers, unlike her mothers, is less serious and is remissive, but that means that the second she gets sick, she is 30% more likely to have a sudden heart failure. After her story, she looks up at Tanner and asks if he thinks that she's a weakling that should stay in the hospital, but rather than insulting her, he tilts up her chin, holds her waist and kisses her. Valerie was so shock that only after he broke away did she realize that he kissed her. After Tanner broke away, he blushes red and stammers out an apology and feeling embarrassed because she didn't kiss him back, but instead, puts both her arms around his neck and kisses him. They then go on to having a make-out session. But unknown to them, Gabrielle accidentally walked in and witnessed a part. The next morning, Valerie had gotten a sudden high fever, so Kat had to replace Valerie with Hale, hoping that his German would be good enough. When everyone crowded around the room, Kat started to ask Tanner if he could go with her as his German was at a very high level, but Gabrielle stopped her, saying that she should take Hale instead. Kat agrees and they leave for Abiram Stein's house. At the hotel, Tanner is sitting by her bed in silence, then asked why she didn't want to go to the hospital. She merely replied that unless the hospital has a certain staff, there will be an uproar. Tanner laughs and states that she is probably not the only person with a heart problem that they had encountered. She sighs and replies that it isn't the heart problem, it is 1. her father, 2. the fact that she cannot use a disguise, so her illness will be blown and the media will cause an uproar and 3. she will not be able to participate in the Henley con. They remain silent for some more time, then Tanner asked what medicine she would need. Valerie turns extremely pale and stammers that she doesn't need any medicine, that the fevers are a normal part of her life. They argue for a bit, then Tanner leaves out of frustration. In Abiram Stein's house, Kat finishes her talk about the priceless art, then proceeds to leave. Stein stops them, saying that they should stay a little longer. Kat apologizes, saying that they have to get to the drugstore to ask the lady for some medicine. Stein frowns and asks which one, maybe he has it. Kat thanks him and says that it was for her friend who had a sudden high fever, Hale cuts in, adding that she keeps on saying her heart's going to die. Stein suddenly stops, his face paled and asks if she was Freya Lockhart's daughter. Kat looks shocked and nods. Stein then goes into hyper mode, tell them to stay put and rushes around trying to find something. After 10 minutes, he emerges from his room, his face red and hands her a tiny box of medicine. He then explains that Valerie's mother - Freya also had the same disease and that Valerie inherited it, but because Valerie's was remissive and less, less severe, she didn't get the surgery like her mother did. But, whenever she gets sick, the heart failure rate rushes up by 30%. He then asks her to take care of her best friend, because she will be more precious to you than any boy ever will. Kat returns to the hotel and gives the medicine to Tanner, telling him to give her the medicine. He rejects and says that he doesn't want to mislead her, Gabrielle gets angry at him and counters that he has already mislead her and that unless he was true dickhead he better make her understand that he wasn't just misleading her. From all the pressure, Tanner agrees. Soon, after boiling the medicine with all the nasty ingredients, Tanner goes back into her bedroom and spoonfeeds it to her. After two das of intense spoonfeeding, she was able to get up and walking and listen in on the others' plans. The third day was spent on a plane with Tanner still spoonfeeding her. A day later, Valerie woke up in a hotel room and looked out, realizing that she was in London, England. She immediately called for Marcus, but in the end Simon shows up. She asks where Marcus went, Simon says that it would be better if he explained it. She nods but also asks about Tanner. At this, Simon shifts around as if afraid then finally said that he went to meet up with a girl and that he wouldn't be back until the evening. Valerie is shocked, as she had hoped that Tanner really did like her. But instead of showing the hurt on her face, she just smiled and joked that maybe Tanner is finally going to get serious for once. She forced a laugh at her own joke, but Simon only looked at her with worried expression. She ignored him and asked what was going on. Simon says that Kat and Hale has gone to the Henley to check out the sight where apparently Visily Romani had left a card a few days ago. And Gabrielle has followed to check out the extent of the system. When Valerie stared back at him with a poker face, Simon had to shake her to literally wake her up from her sleeping-with-eyes-open state. She snapped back and apologized to Simon, then asked him how many paintings are in the Renaissance room where Romani had apparently left the card, he told her that four were in the room with a fifth in a special room within the Renaissance room, he then asked why. She answered that what if a card isn't all that Romani had left; what if he had left the 5 stolen paintings behind 5 other paintings. Simon realizes that that might be the answer, then exclaims that, then stealing from then Henley would mean a completely impossible job, but Valerie merely laughed. She told him that if there was a way to hide it there, then there's a way to steal it back. That reveals to be true when first Gabrielle returns, then Tanner (whom she ignores) then finally Kat and Hale. Kat explains slowly that their goal would be stealing back the five stolen art pieces that were actually hidden behind the 5 paintings in the Renaissance. Simon stares at Kat, mouth open, then turns his head over to Valerie, his eyes darting between the two of them. Valerie chuckles and gulps down a glass of cold water. Kat is confused and asks Simon what's wrong. He shakes his nothing and says nothing, just that Valerie had predicted the same thing when I told her about Romani's card. Now everyone stares at her. Valerie just shrugs, saying that if Kat could've gotten it, then so could've she. The next day, while they had realized that Kat was gone to see her father, Valerie proved that she had indeed recovered to her "Heist Society" members, Valerie also sneaked away with a note saying that she will be back by night. While this time, unlike Kat who had gone to Paris, she went Rochester, Minnesota to see her close Cole Lexington - the son of her specialized doctor at the best medical research group in the world. She gets there in 6 hours and immediately goes to see Cole, who to her, is like a second older brother. She checks her heart failure rate, which has become from 15% to 35%, which means that the second she gets sick, it will be bumped up to a dangerous 65% and now because it has gotten much worse, because her heart is so weak, it has made the bone marrow also weak, which means that she also has way less white and red blood cells, which means that her body is very weak against incoming viruses due to the low level of white blood cells, which in the end means that every time she gets sick, there will be no more common colds and fevers, there will be dangerous, maybe incurable diseases. After hearing the information, Valerie is devastated and begged Doctor Lexington (Cole's father) to not tell her father and he agreed. Seeing how upset Valerie was, Cole took her out to a family dinner, but with just the two of them. After she starts coughing due to the cold, Cole, as a good brother would, made her stay overnight until she is completely back to health. She agrees, and the next morning she left for London. Valerie had on a new TNA authentic lambswool sweater and was walking back to the Wyndham Manor - one of Tanner's hundreds of manors and villas around the world. As walked, she thought of how she was going to get in without anyone noticing, especially at 5 o'clock in the morning. In the end, as she reached for the door, almost certain that she will have to pick the lock, the door opened without a sound and she slipped in. As she started to smile at her good luck, the lights came on and Kat yelled if it was her there. Valerie was shocked and said a yes that came out a bit jolly and slurred. She flings off her sweta and as she lifted her foot to take off her bootie heels, she became unbalanced and stumbled across the room and adding that to messy hair, her maked-up face and her short dress, everyone thought that she had went out all night to a party and now is back drunk. Tanner got up and stalked towards her, clearly very pissed off. She looked up and beamed at him, and when he didn't stare back, she frowned and tried to say that he saw the note that she had for everyone, but because of the extreme cold that made her lips blue, even those words came out slurred. Tanner then blew out, yelling at her that just because Kat went to talk to her dad doesn't mean that she can just sneak out to a party, have a one-night-stand for fun and come back and that she is in the con part of her life now, not the drunk celebrity part. Valerie looks up at him all confused and sighed, asking how he knew and that she just drank "a tiny, tiny bit" because she didn't want to make a wild girl impression on Cole, and as she talks, she goes to lean her shoulder on the wall, only to underestimate the distance and end up stumbling again. At this, Tanner drags her outside. Everyone around the table just stares as Hamish sighs and says: "Ohhhhhhh... now it's big sis and bro... damn." Gabrielle sighs and says that she was just about to introduce Nick to Valerie just to see his reaction. Outside, they start arguing. Tanner yells at her that this is the most stupidest thing that anyone can do. They have waited for her since evening, just to have her come home drunk, laid and 10 hours late. She staggers towards the bench due to the extreme cold, but he takes that as an extra sign that she just drunk and plus her red rimmed eyes. After much more assumptions, yelling and swearing by Tanner with Valerie trying calmly to calm Tanner down and tell him that, that wasn't what had happened, she finally lost control and started screaming at home. Back inside, Kat tries to carry on the conversation, only to be interrupted for the hundredth time by the constant swearing, the words "drunk", "getting laid" and screaming. After that, Kat loses her patience and stops talking, waiting for the fight outside to stop. At this, Angus whistles and says "Wow.... damn that is one intense fight." Back outside again, Tanner is shocked after Valerie yelled out her story about going to Mayo Clinic and how Cole had her stay over just to make sure she was fine. At this, she kicks over a china vase, which smashes that makes everyone inside jump. When Kat tries to go outside to see what happened, Hale makes her stay inside and let the trouble sort itself out. Outside, after Tanner hears her story, he doesn't believe it and starts yelling that the Cole as her second brother nonsense is "bullshit" and that, that is the worst excuse to use for having a boyfriend. He then yells that he thought she liked him after the night on the rooftop, but Valerie counters with tears that she thought that too until she found out from Simon that he had gone out with a girl just days after the rooftop incident. At this, Tanner said that it was a family friend and assumes that she really is going out with Cole for revenge against him and that she is such a naive little girl. After those words, tears started falling down and she and tells him that he doesn't even care about her, that she's just one of the girls that he dates and throws away when he's done. She slaps him hard and goes back in. Simon looks up from his laptop and smiles, and starts to say that everyone's glad the fight's over before Gabrielle cutting him off and asking in a I'm-gonna-kill-Tanner tone if Valerie was crying. She looks over at everyone and they all gasp, she starts to say that she's okay between tears, but she fails and gets more mad, flinging off her heels and running upstairs. Tanner comes back in, completely and utterly shocked with a hand over the red slap mark on his cheek. Everyone remains silent as Ashton puts a pack of ice to his face then Gabrielle says it serves him right. Tanner lowers his head and murmurs that he'll try to apologize to her but Hale says that she'll probably want to be alone for a while. They agree and continue on planning. For the remainder of the evening, they sat there, discussing plans. After a few hours, everyone is still stumped, and especially on how to get in and out unnoticed. Then Ashton comes down saying that Valerie has already made the second half of the plan: saying that if they can't get out unnoticed, then get out and into the spotlight. Simon hacks into the Henley's system and finds out the time limits. Someone else - most likely Hamish and Angus, trigger a smoke bomb as a diversion, someone act as a tourist so that there would be an eye kept on the outside, someone act as a guard, then the rest of us stay in the renaisssance rooms and steal the paintings, but of course there has to be that someone or people that put the oxygen tanks in the room because the second the museum goes into lock down mode, all the oxygen is suck out of the galleries in order to distinguish the fire. After Ashton finishs the story of Valerie's plan, Kat asks what about the first half, Ashton nods and says that Valerie already has an answer to that. She told him to tell Kat that as the Uncles would call them Gemini the Second, it is up to Kat to figure out the first. Kat laughs and understands, therefore they group starts to plan the first half. The next morning, the plan is in motion. While Kat and Hale pose as a young couple taking pictures of "themselves" in the grand foyer while they are actually taking pictures of the walls and cameras surrounding them and Simon is testing out his protoype, Valerie and Tanner walk from exhibit to exhibit as if the boy had brought his girlfriend to the Henley for her birthday, but in fact Valerie is putting her photography memory at work; memorizing every single aspect of each room; the exact pictures and names of each painting and it's painter, in what order the painting is placed, the faces of each guard in each room, where the guards stood... etc. But after yesterday night, and the fact that he didn't apologize, only sent her a bunch of flowers - yellow roses for apology, jealousy and a broken heart, eglantine roses for a wound to heal and a few jonquils for hopefully returning his love, only made her feel a little bit better, as she still had wished for an apology. The day before the actual con, while Hale is acting as the billionaire heir to an insurance company and convincing Wainwright (the director of the Henley), Gabrielle is practicing her role as a tour guide and Kat and Nick are acting as a couple while really watching Simon's back while he hacks into the system, Tanner steals an ID and Valerie dons the disguise of male guard to mess up the pipes of the museum. The night before the con, Valerie is sitting outside on the same bench that she had the argument with Tanner. She looks over and sees that neither Marcus or Ashton had picked up and cleaned away the broken vase pieces. She feels guilty for breaking the vase and goes to clean it up. While cleaning up, a centipede pops out from behind it and she cuts herself accidentally from the shock and horror as she is very fearful of bugs. Tanner comes from nowhere and tells her that she didn't have to clean it up. She ignores him and continues until he realizes that she is bleeding. At this, he rushes to her and pulls her up. They stand there for a few seconds as Valerie registered from the shock, then she scowls and pulls away. As she goes back down to clean up, Tanner sighs, runs his hand through his hair, then leans down and gently pulls the china pieces from her hand and holding her hand, pulls her back her and towards him, into a hug. She doesn't stop him but instead whispers that she was sorry for breaking his mother's favourite china vase. He laughs and says that it wasn't even her favourite. Valerie, shocked, stares up at him and says that Tanner himself said that it was her favourite. Tanner leans in beside her ear and tells her that he broke his mother's absolute favourite vase 2 years ago. Valerie looks up at him open-mouthed in surprise and mock-punches his stomach, only to hit a rock hard wall. She blushes and he takes her hand, interwining his fingers with hers and leaning in again, says that his six-pack is better than Brad Pitt's. She laughs then shivers and Tanner takes her inside towards the fireplace and the sofas. They cuddle with Valerie on his lap, lying sideways and they kiss for a minute or two. Then as Tanner was about to pull out a Tiffany & Co. jewellry box, Hamish and Angus walks in and stands there shocked. When Valerie sees them walking in, she rushes up, stammers and blushes madly and runs out. Tanner tries to get hold of her but she's already gone. Hamish and Angus walks towards Tanner and apologizes, but Tanner just sighs, runs a hand through his hair and takes out the Tiffany present box. He then chuckles, looks at the Bagshaw brothers, laughs sadly and shakes his head saying that they say he has bad timing. Angus's eyes widen and asks if he was going to give her that. Tanner nods and opens up the box. The Bagshaws both gasp and asks if did it the "old" way or the "billionaire" way. He laughs and says that it costed him 40 million dollars if that answers it. Nick suddenly appears, apparently hearing the conversation and says that the price is a total rip-off for even a jewel of that standard. Then Hale walks, shaking his head and tells Nick that,'' that'' particular jewel hasn't been seen since "he" died in 1920, then asked Simon if he was right. Simon also appeared from the doorway and nodded stating that no one knew if "it" was stolen or had gone to the grave with his wife, whom the jewel was dedicated to. Nick shrugs and asks Tanner when he was going to give it to her, he sighs again and says he was supposed to give it now, but the Bagshaws interrupted. On the day of the con, she wakes up shivering and woozy. Valerie gets up and leaves early as her shift as a guard. Hours later, everyone is in place and everything goes according to the plan. When the oxygen is being sucked out of the room, she goes to look for the oxygen tank that she had left in a hidden spot in the room only to find out that the tank was broken with no oxygen left, so with the remaining 6 seconds left, she sucks in all the air she can and relies on her skills to get through. She has 5 minutes to get the painting down and out. She succeeds in doing so, but realizes that one of Arturo's goons was right behind her and using her oxygen tank. He takes out his gun and proceeds to shoot her, she dodges the first few single shots easily while catching the bullets in her gloved hands but she missed the last one and it sank into her shoulder. She bit her hand to muffle her scream and to preserve her lung capacity. She bit down so hard that her hand started bleeding through her gloves. She then smashed his head onto the wall, blanking him out. After this, 4 minutes have passed and she has a sudden coughing fit. After this, all the oxygen she has left is gone and she is now starting to suffocate. Simon sees everything and tells her that Tanner would come to help her carry the body and to hang on and get into the vent. She hangs on, and throws the body towards the wall with the vent above and in order to not make any blood on the floor, she does 3 back tucks with an Arabian and lands right beside the goon. Tanner gets her just in time before she faints, puts a jacket on her to conceal the bleeding and takes both of them to the other room where Kat and the others were. They make it out alive and in the open just as they planned, though her father and the Uncles did lecture them strictly on the danger. Uncommon Criminals It starts with her in the disguise Perfect Scoundrels Classy Scandals Gallery Clothing